1. Technical Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a server system and a heat dissipation control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a server system, because each area of a mainboard has its requirement, the server system performs different fan controls on these areas. For an extension card module in the server system, a main voltage is generally provided to a fan for dissipating heat from the extension card module. However, when a standby voltage is applied, the standby voltage is not provided to the fan, so that the heat on the extension card module cannot be dissipated. This causes the heat accumulation and makes the extension card module hot, and in a worst situation, an extension card might be damaged.